


The Shoe

by Random_Original_Ficcery (Random_Nexus)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Fantasy, Gen, Inspired by a fairy tale, Kidnapping, Magic, Now Published, Peril, Prompt Fic, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, WriteWorld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Original_Ficcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man is kidnapped away to an ancient hidden palace to try on a supposedly magic shoe.</p><p>Written for: <a href="http://writeworld.tumblr.com/post/79201426830/the-shoe-didnt-fit-him-either">A sentence prompt posted on Tumblr by Writeworld: "The shoe didn’t fit him either."</a><br/><b>UPDATE:</b> Now published by JayHenge Publishing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shoe

**Author's Note:**

> The beginnings of this started forming right when I saw the prompt post. I wrote the first half of it before realizing I didn't want to do one of those unsatisfyingly dramatic endings one sees in so many of the trendy sci-fi and fantasy mags, but that meant I had to come up with an ending - of course the Muse threw several at me. So, I would like to thank [Lady Karasu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykarasu/pseuds/ladykarasu) for helping me decide on which ending to use, as well as giving all of it a read-through to see if it was okay. <3 Any errors are mine.

This story has now been published in a more polished form by [JayHenge Publishing](http://www.jayhenge.com/).  
It's available in this anthology:

 **Intrepid Horizons**  
Edited by Jessica Augustsson  
[Amazon.com Link](http://amzn.com/1530889529)

_(Paperback and Kindle versions available.)_


End file.
